


blink (and you miss it)

by thatnerdemilyj



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, Elevator Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 14:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21078662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemilyj/pseuds/thatnerdemilyj
Summary: Alec can’t keep it together when he has Magnus in an elevator. Magnus can’t keep it together when he has Alec is a suit.





	blink (and you miss it)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [symphonic__chaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/symphonic__chaos/gifts).

> This one’s for you, my beautiful friend. Sorry it took so long 😉

Before Magnus knew it, he was slammed against the back of the elevator before the doors even had a chance to shut. A breathy gasp tore from his lungs as Alec reached behind him and grabbed a handful of his ass. Alec slid his hands down the backs of Magnus’ legs and propped him up against the thin railing surrounding the walls. Magnus moaned deep in his throat when Alec’s hips thrust against his. Alec attacked his lips like a man possessed. He sucked and bit them until they were numb, all while his hands explored every inch of his body. 

“Alexander, the doors.” Magnus looked frantically at the doors as he pushed himself out of his cloudiness. Alec didn’t let up, though. He bit down on the bottom of Magnus’ neck and soothed the bite with his tongue before he pulled back. He rested his forehead against Magnus’ temple and placed soft kisses along his highlighted cheekbone as he spoke. 

“I pulled the emergency stop button and bribed Underhill to shut off the cameras until I turned it back on,” Alec said huskily as his lips ventured further down Magnus’ neck. Magnus noticed Alec a little more now. His suit jacket was open, the first few buttons of his crisp white shirt undone and only slightly tucked into his pants. Magnus threw his head back against the wall and groaned as Alec’s hands squeezed his ass tighter. 

“What’s gotten into you, Alexander?” Magnus breathed out, his breathing heavy and voice hoarse from the much appreciated attack. Alec pulled back, a bright smile on his face. 

“I made a patient incredibly happy today. And I need to celebrate,” Alec responded as he went back to kissing down Magnus’ neck. Alec let Magnus’ feet hit the floor and Magnus regained his composure only slightly. He watched closely as Alec knelt in front of him and tugged at the strings of Magnus’ scrub bottoms. 

“How are you gonna do that?” Magnus sighed. The sigh was quickly transformed into a gasp as Alec’s mouth was on him. Magnus wanted to throw his head back in pleasure but stopped when he saw Alec’s watchful eyes on him. Alec bobbed his head at a quick pace, his hands gripping Magnus’ hips enough to bruise. The elevator was filled with groans and gasps from Magnus and a delicious slurping sound from Alec’s messy sucking. They watched each other for a minute longer before Alec reached behind Magnus and dipped a finger inside him. Magnus finally threw his head back, pushing his cock deeper into Alec’s throat. The movement had Alec moaning around him, the noise music to Magnus’ ears. 

Alec pumped his finger in and out of Magnus faster and faster until Magnus couldn’t take it any longer. He tugged on Alec’s hair which seemed to make him suck even harder. With no further warning, Magnus erupted into Alec’s mouth, his moans echoing around the small space. Alec worked his lips and tongue over every inch of Magnus’ cock before he finally pulled away. Magnus tugged at the loose tie around Alec’s neck and pulled their lips together roughly. He could taste himself in Alec’s mouth and groaned at it. Alec pulled back and rested their foreheads together, their breaths mingling in deep pants. 

“You’re something special, you know that?” Magnus whispered. Alec smiled softly as he buttoned his shirt once more. He tucked it back in and smoothed everything out and Magnus’ groaned. “You just gave me the messiest blowjob of my life and still look like that,” Magnus yelled as he adjusted Alec’s tie to his liking. Alec shrugged and tied Magnus’ scrub bottoms into a loose knot before he pushed the button once more. 

“Only for you, my love,” Alec responded with a wink. He placed one final kiss on Magnus’ forehead before the elevator doors slid open. Alec turned and walked backwards out of it, pulling Magnus with him by his shaky hand. 


End file.
